Sick Inside
by LastKissesAreTheHardests
Summary: Kikyo kisses her best friends boyfriend and it kills her so one night at the talent show she sings a song that explains what she did and how sorry she is.Will Kagome forgive her? or will the friendship just die with that one kiss Sick Inside Hope Partlow


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! The song belongs to Hope Partlow. I know in my last two story it was all about Kagome and Inuyasha but come on Kikyo and Naraku deserve some love right?

Tell me what you think xP

Tonight is the talent show, and I'm going to tell my best friend Kagome that I kissed her boyfriend Koga. I know she will hate me and Koga will denial that it happed but she needs to know. I feel so bad and it was eating me up. I made sure I was last so no one would have to go up after my confession of kissing my best friends boyfriend.

"Last up is Kikyo!" I hear the announcer say. I walk up onto the stage and look to where Kagome and Koga were siting. Koga gave me a wink and blew a kiss when no one was looking and Inuyasha, my brother, was sitting beside Kagome like a real friend not taking his eyes off of her. I knew Inuyasha was in love with Kagome because he told me the night I kissed Koga. I was in love Naraku, who was Kagomes cousin who lives with Kagome, who I hope will forgive me for kissing Koga.

"YEAH! Go Kikyo!" I hear Kagome yell with a giggle. That just made this so much harder.

"This is dedicated to my best friend Kagome. I'm so so sorry Kagome." I said into the microphone and then the music started.

_I'm just a girl who _

_Kissed a boy who _

_Is in love with someone else _

_I didn't mean to _

_Feel the way I do _

_It just happened by itself _

I looked at Kagome hopping she would forgive me for what I did. I betrayed her.

_And now I'm sick inside _

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry _

_I'm so sorry about last night _

_Yeah, It happened so fast _

_I wanted it to last _

_In the moment it felt so right _

_But now I'm sick inside _

I felt the tears falling but I kept going. Kagome just keeps looking at me worried and confused.

_He stopped by my house _

_We were hanging out _

_He was wondering were you are _

_We went walking _

_We were just talking _

_Then he kissed me by his car _

Then it hit her. She looked surprise and looked at Koga and then me. She starts shaking her head

_And now I'm sick inside _

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry _

_I'm so sorry about last night _

_Yeah, It happened so fast _

_I wanted it to last _

_In the moment it felt so right _

_But now I'm sick inside _

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul _

_Guess I should of had a little self control _

_I knew that it was wrong, I admit it _

_I wish there was a way that I could make it alright _

_I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight _

_But that would be a lie _

She stood up and slapped Koga hard. Then she looked at me

_And now I'm sick inside _

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry _

_I'm so sorry about last night _

_Yeah, It happened so fast _

_I wanted it to last _

_In the moment it felt so right _

_But now I'm sick inside _

I started crying harder, but I kept going not missing a beat.

_Now I'm sick inside _

_Yeah, It makes me wanna cry _

_In the moment it felt so right _

She walked up to the stage and walked towards me. I just looked at her with tears in both our eyes.

_I'm just a girl who _

_Kissed a boy who _

_Is in love with you_

"I am so sorry Kagome…" Before I could say anything else she hugged me. I was shocked; I thought she would slap me or scream at me or something. But no she just held me tight.

"Kagome?"

"Kikyo, you're my best friend. What you did betrayed me, but also showed me how good of a friend you really are. Even though know the whole school knows, they could think badly of you but you stilled did this just so you could let me, and let the whole school know how much of a scum bag Koga really is." Kagome hugged me tight and as I wrapped my arms around her I started to cry and she just held me as a best friend would do.

"I'm sorry Kagome I really I am." I kept whispering into her. She hushed me and just held me. For that moment I felt like nothing could ever come between us.

Week later

Kagome invited me to hang out which surprise me more. When I ask her why she was so nice she smiled and just said you will see. We went to McDonalds and there in the furthest booth was Inuyasha and Naraku. The boys were laughing and when Inuyasha saw Kagome he got up and ran over to her and spun her around as if she was a child. I laughed not noticing that Naraku was going to do the same thing to me. It was too late I was in Naraku's arms and he was spinning me around. Kagome and Inuyasha were the ones laughing know.

Naraku turned me around and softly touched me face. "Kagome told me that you like me as much as I like you." I turned and gave Kagome a dirty look, Naraku smiled and turned my face back to his and kissed me hard. I felt like my whole life was complete just by that one kiss. It felt like we were kissing for hours when it was only seconds. When we pulled apart and hugged Naraku and then turned and gave Kagome a evil look.

"Oh Inuyasha!" I said in a sick sweet voice. Kagome knew what was coming so she tried to run I grabbed her arm and said "Oh no you don't Kagome." I looked back at my brother and simply said "She likes you as much as you like her Inuyasha." After I kind of threw Kagome into Inuyasha's arms and turned around to kiss Naraku. Because really who wants to see their brother making out with your best friend…NOT ME.


End file.
